1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment protector, and particularly one that is of high quality, being made of cloth fabric, and having an easy access opening in one of its sides covered by a flap member.
2. Background Discussion
Garment covers currently in widespread use are made of plastic and some include a zipper that allows one to gain access to the inside of the envelope structure of the plastic cover. These plastic covers, however, have a short life span, they tear, attract dust, have a disagreeable odor, and can be dangerous to children who could become trapped within them and suffocate. Therefore, they do not adequately protect the garment and they are unclean. Generally, these plastic covers have the appearance of a cheap product which does not appeal to more affluent consumers. Moreover, the zippered cover must be opened to provide access to the interior of the envelope structure of the cover, and then closed when the garment is placed within the cover.